Why We Love New York
by Ladyforga72
Summary: Derek,Addison,and Elaine are all good now, but can Derek shares his true feelings about Addison with her?
1. Past

What happens when you leave a preteen girl in the city of New York with your three best friends? Ones a Socialite, The others a Music Producer,and the wildest of them all is a Plastic Surgeon, theres bound to be some shockers that happen when you dont know...

* * *

Derek Shepherd was on his way to his new patients room thinking about how in a couple of days he will have to go back to New York with Addison for the last time to sort out all there stuff.

D: Hellos Mary how are you today?

Mary: good Dr.Shepherd im just about to watch Regis and Kelly!!

D: really, whos on?

Mar: My favorite pop star ever Elaine Shepherd!!!!

D: (laughs)Really well I used to know an Elaine Shepherd, but she's too young to be famous.

Mary: really well Elaine's birthday is in two days she will be 13.

(Derek starts to think and has a puzzled look on his face...)

Just as Elaine Shepherd waltz onto the TV Meredith walks in

Mer: good morning Der...Im mean Dr.Shepherd

D :( still looking at the TV in shock) Dr.Grey go get Dr.Montgomerey and tell her to meet me in the conference room with the Chief and a TV.

Mer: yes Dr.Shepherd (looks at him very puzzled)

D: I'll explain later Meredith, ok Mary you look good I'll be back in a couple of hours.

Meanwhile in the The conference room...

Derek: Richard Please tell me you didn't no about this(rubs his temples)

Cheif: Uhhh...

Derek: why the hell did you not tell me?!?!?!?!

Cheif: I was on strict orders from your family and her lawyers not to tell you.

Derek: Her lawyers are my lawyers!!!!

Derek: so, you're telling me that my daughter, MY DAUGHTER (starting to raise his voice) Is a world Renowned Pop star?? Seriously?!?!

Chief:(Raise his voice) well you know what, I wasn't the one leaving my daughter in the middle of the night without even a goodbye, breaking her heart ,and don't even bother telling her that you and her mother get a divorce.

Derek: I did tell her!!!(Now yelling)

Chief: No you didn't you left it up to Savvy and Wise.

Addison: Derek, Richard this better be good, Dr.Grey said it was urgent.

Derek :Oh it is Good...your daughter is a pop star

Addie :(starts laughing)That(laugh)is the funniest thing(laugh) Ii ever heard!!! Seriously what is it?

Chief: Addie its True

Addie: WHAT?!?!?!

Derek: let me say it slowly YOUR- DAUGHTER- IS- A- POPSTAR!!!!

Addie: wwwwhhhattt...(faints)

on the other side of the door Meredith, Izzie, And Christina stand there in shock, listening ever since Addison walked in, they heard everything. Meredith Stands there in horror.

Izzie: Seriously

Christina: Seriously

Meredith: Seriously

Meredith :( talking to herself) Damn it I should of know since the day Addison walked into this hospital and said the stupid line (in a mocking tone)"you must be the women screwing my husband" that they had a kid.

Izzie: I thought since you two got back together you had the "no keeping secrets rule"

Christina: Yeah...

Meredith: well this was a secret I would have like for him to keep a secret...

Back in the conference room...

Addie: so wait what my Elaine, My daughter the one I gave birth to...is a pop star

Derek: Addie I think we establish that about 20 minutes ago

Addie: Well im just trying to put 1 and 2 together I've only been gone like a year so this had to be really fast

Derek: Yea..I suppose Wise is her music producer

Chief: yes he is, but listen I don't know a lot about it so why don't I call someone who does, Patricia can you page Mark Sloan

Pat: yes, Chief

Addie: MARK?!?!?!?

Derek: MARK?!?!?!

Derek: why did you call him out here??

Chief: because Wise and Sav are busy with Elaine's tour ending so Mark was the only one to explain, unless you wanted your mothers to explain

Derek: No, no Mark is good

Addie: I second that

Derek: wait did you say tour?!?!

Chief: yes actually Elaine is part of a group called E.A.M. (the initials of the group members) and she also has a record coming out in a month so yea...She just finished yesterday her European tour and about a month ago she finished her U.S tour.

Chief: Addie that's why Mark couldn't stay after you gave him a "booty call" (Derek snickers) because he had to go to the International Music Awards with Elaine plus he had to go to her concert in Milan, Paris, Rome, and London.

Addison: someone pinches me (Patricia pinches her)

Addie: OWW

Voice: well, well if it isn't the abandoners

Addie: MOM?!?!?!?!

Marie: Yes Addie. Hello Derek (kisses his cheek)

Voice: Derek I am ashamed of you, first giving your daughter up then your wife?!?!?! What you Like the slutty intern better then your own Flesh , blood, and family?!?!?!

Derek: MOM?!?!?!

Ella: Yes...Addie... (Gives her a big hug)

Derek Addie: What are u two doing here?!?!

Both: Well Elaine couldn't bear to part with Mark and Mark didn't want to leave her at this moment in time so we volunteered to come

Ella: Plus Derek we need to have a talk about responsibility...

Marie: you too Addison

Addie&Derek: yes Mom...

Ella& Marie: so let's meet at this fabulous French bistro called La Madeline at lets say 7:30? Good we've already made reservation! See you then! (They both kiss there children and walked out of the room)

Derek: Addie why did u have to cheat with mark?!?!

Addie: I asked that same question everyday...why were you absent?

Derek: I have no idea

Derek: (looks down into his hands) we have a long road ahead of us and it is all screwed up.

Addie: you got that right.

Derek walks out of the room and tells Addison he'll see her tonight then he see Meredith walking over the bridge (I don't know what they call it) and starts chasing after her.

Derek: Meredith, Meredith!!!

Meredith: WHAT????

Derek: what's wrong with you??

Meredith: What's wrong with me!! What's wrong with me?!?! What's wrong with me is that you had a wife and gave her up for me then I gave up Finn. He had plans, plans with me and them. THEN you tell me we can't keep secrets and you go off and keep one hell of a big secret (Screaming now) THAT YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!!!!!

Meredith starts running off and Derek catches up to her and grabs her arm

Derek: Meredith lets talk about this somewhere more rational, like my office

Meredith: fine...

At his office Derek starts explaining about Elaine and Meredith starts to realize that she knows this girl

Meredith: So wait your talking about THE ELAINE SHEPHERD?!?! The one that's part of the group E.A.M.???

Derek: Well all I know is that she's part of a group with 2 boys named Eric and Michael and my Niece Ann Marie who happens to be Nancys daughter...

Meredith: Oh My God!!! Oh My God!!(She starts pacing the room)

Derek: What's wrong Mer? Mer Darling what's wrong??

Meredith: Wow...I notice some resemblance to Addison but I never thought that she was YOUR daughter I mean she doesn't have your blue eyes. I thought It was a coincidence

Derek: Mer are you feeling all right??? How can you no what she looks like she's never been to Seattle.

Meredith: UHH...

Derek: WHAT?!?!?!?! Meredith are you on some medication that makes you like a psych and loopy??

Meredith: NO!!!!

Meredith: Derek um... I don't know how to tell you this but

Derek: What??? WHAT?!?!

Meredith: Im Good friends with your daughter...

Derek: Wait what????

Meredith: Her and the rest of E.A.M came and shot a music video called chemical reaction here with us.

Derek: WOW

Meredith: Wait I thought you would no, you and Addison were on it!!

Derek: Are you sure you're not on any meds??

Meredith: NO IM NOT!!!! But anyways yea you were in it. In this scene were her and mark are walking down the hallway and you and Addison look at the camera with a really weird look.

Derek: OHHH I remember that but that wasn't my daughter, my daughter has brown hair not blond hair!!

Meredith: sweetie it's called dying your hair.

Derek: oh...so anyways im glad we got that cleared up now I have to go check on Mary.

(He kisses her check and walks out)

Halfway up the stairs; on his way to Mary's room he heres crying that seems to be under the stairs so he goes to see who it is...

Derek: Addison???

Addison: (Gasp)Hi(Gasp)

Derek: why are you crying(being a sympathetic)

Addison: Because(gasp)Im a (gasp) Bad(gasp) Mother

Derek: oh Addie your not a bad mom at least not as bad as im dad(starts to get tiered up and he goes and sits next to her)

Addison: No im horrible I just drop her like a bad piece of cheese to come out to see you

Derek: (starts to fell a bit guilty)well at least you said good bye I left in the middle of the night while she was at Marcie's.

Addison: Well I guess we both are bad at being parents

Derek: yeah...

(Suddenly Addison pager starts going off)

Addison: Thanks...you know for talking to me

Derek: no problem kiss her cheek and gives her a long hug (not romantically though like a brother sister kind of thing)

Derek: so...friends...

Addison: friends...see you to night at the hell bowl...

Derek: Right back at you

Derek's stays there for a few moments before heading up to mary's room...

Derek: good afternoon Mary how are you?

Mary: good Regis and Kelly was fabulous Elaine was awesome

(Derek gave a little chuckle)

Derek: Well your charts look so much better so I think your be able to go home Dr.Grey her (Meredith had just walked into the room) will get your discharge papers ready. Got that Dr.Grey (hands her the chart and Meredith follows him out the room)

Meredith: so...you want to go to dinner to night??? Maybe come back to my place... (Gives him a sly smile)

Derek: Cant my mothers in town and I have to go out to dinner with Addie and her mom.  
(He walks away with out saying anything else)

(Meredith has a worried look on her face and decides to go do something after her shift...)

Derek Manage to avoid Meredith and Addison for the rest of the afternoon, and decided to meet Addison in the lobby of the hospital and drive together to La Madeline.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek :( walks into the lobby and sees Addison on her phone talking to her mom)

Addison: No, no mom, yes mom we are coming actually Derek just walked up (gives a smile) and we are just leaving. Ok I love you too, yes I will. Bye. (Clicks her phone off)

Addison: my mom says hi and called me to make sure you were coming.

Derek: I Knew your mom hated me

Addison: (laughs) She doesn't hate you she just knows you have a reputation of dropping out of things at the last minute.

Derek:(Laughs)yea I guess your right(sighs)

Addison: hey remember when you bought Elaine that pony for her 5th Birthday, god she was happy

Derek:(Laughs really hard)Yea she was so happy she couldn't stop screaming for like and hour.

Addison: yea that was a good day

Derek: Oh and you were so mad at me, you didn't talk to me for like a week, until...

Addison: (starts bursting out laughing)oh until Elaine stop talking(laughs) until we talked to each other, and ask us if the pony(laughs) made us stop talking each(laughs) other

Derek:(Laughs)Yea she was a good kid ,she always knew how to solve are problems(sighs)

Addison: yea but this last one Elaine just couldn't fix (gives him a longing look)----------------------------------------  
They both realize that there are still sitting in the lobby, and there already late so they hurry and run out the door, little did they know that Meredith was watching from the nurse station and is very angry  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Christina: hey Ms bright and shinny wats up  
(looks at her face)

Christina: Heyy wats with the prissy face(says it in a very cheery voice)

Meredith: Did you get laid just now?

Cristina: No (starts to get a sly smile) Why?

Meredith: B/c you never talk like that unless you just got laid?

Cristina: Fine yea I did...

Meredith: I hate you

Cristina: So anyway what's with the prissy face; I haven't seen that look since the night Derek picked Addison.

Meredith: Because I have this gut feeling Addison is trying to take my McLife again, (snaps the chart shut and walks away pissed off.)

Cristina: Okkkk...More Drama at Seattle Grace Man this was one hell of a day (walks away smiling)

Back at the restaurant Derek and Addison have been talking to there moms as they explain what Elaine's been doing for the past year or so….   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella: actually Derek, Addison we need to have a talk about parenting...

Marie: yes we do you see Mark, Wise, and Sav have been taking your jobs as parents; which is not right. see what there doing making her dreams come true, you are suppose to do that.

Addie: yea your right I was really bad, if I could go back I would go back and would not have cheated with Mark

Derek: Yea if I could go back I wouldn't have become absent and I would be right there with her tonight.

So they continue to talk and then Derek's mom calls the waiter over and tells him to...

Ella: well will you look at the time, Marie I think its time to call the waiter

(Derek and Addison both have a puzzled look on there face)

Ella: You hooo, waiter, waiter

Derek: Mom your embarrassing me

Ella: Derek shush, im doing you a favor

Ella:(screams) WAITER!!!!  
(The whole restaurant looks at them and Derek and Addison put there heads down in shame)

Waiter: may I help you mam?

Ella: Yes could you turn the TV on 2 of my grandchildren are on the ABC and I would appreciate it if you will let me watch them.

Waiter: Of course, but if you don't mind me asking who are your grandchildren?

Ella: Oh just Elaine Shepherd and Ann Marie Snyder...

Waiter: OMG your Elaine's Grandma?!?!?!

Ella: Yes...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So her and the waiter have a intense 20 minute conversation about how she's doing and her new record... then the waiter has to go to some other tables, but says that the meal is on the house and to have a very good evening...Meanwhile Addie, Derek, and Marie have been watching what was on TV; the end of the E.A.M concert   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek & Addison: Wow she's Good

Marie: Told yea

(on the TV they ended the show by Mark, Sav and Wise bringing out a big cake for Elaine's Birthday(remember Her birthdays in 2 days)and saying thanks for coming and that they will be In SEATTLE tomorrow to shoot Elaine& Eric's music video called "Almost here"

Derek: SHES COMING!?!?!!(Starts to get excited)

Addison: (squealing) SERIOUSLY?!?!?!

(Both of them start getting really excited like kids waiting for there Halloween.)

Marie: see aren't you glad that we made u wait!

BOTH: YES!!!!!!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek and Addison say there goodbyes to there mothers and say they will se each other in the morning and to get a good night sleep  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
back in the car Derek and Addison talk about the memories of there past and what they got Elaine for her Birthday, after Derek drops Addison off at the hospital to get her Car, and they say there goodbyes Derek heads up to the Trailer and when he gets up there he sees a figure on the porch waiting for him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voice: So are you ready to finally talk?????

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek: Yes

Meredith: sooo...What Do you want to talk about

Derek: I don't Know I've told you everything I new

Meredith: Looks at him softly: Tell Me What she was like when she was little, because when Christina and I asked her she refused to talk about it. Derek did something bad happen to her when she was little.

Derek: yea, yea something did. Ok well I'll start from the beginning. I found out Addison was pregnant with her the night I asked her to marry me. (Meredith shivers)And then we had a great 6 months then some weird medical thing happen and Elaine came 2 and a half months early and Addison went into shock which put her into a coma(I think I made that up)and they didn't know if she could live. I didn't know how to take it, If would lose both the loves of my life I told my mom if they would die I would too. Well she fought through and Addie woke up and didn't remember anything. So she freaked out because she thought that Elaine had died. But she didn't and then we finally got to take her home after 3 months in the hospital.

Meredith: WOW is that why you stayed with Addison

Derek: hold on im not done

Meredith: ok

Derek: So when she was 6 she was kidnapped.She was kidnapped by one of Addison and mine former patients husband, see what happened was that the wife got into a car accident and she was also 7 months pregnant she had brain damage from hitting the windshield and the baby was severely hurt, well we worked really hard and they both didn't make it ,so he swore that he would make us pay. So apparently he had stalked us for 6 months until he thought of a plan ,then one day he picked up Elaine from school and took her, but the police found her 2 weeks later, and trust me that was the happiest day of my life, better than the day she was born, better than the day Addie woke up, hell better than my own wedding day, but im pretty sure that was when I started to become absent.

Meredith: Wow so is that why you stayed with Addison

Derek: You really want to know don't u

Meredith:(laughs)Yes

Derek: I was literally 2 seconds away from signing when I thought about how Addison fought for her life and Elaine's life ,so I decided to fight for my marriage and my family.

Meredith: that's understandable

Derek's: so on a much better subject she's coming tomorrow

Meredith: REALLYY?!?!?!(Eyes widened) better call the troops its going to be a party!!!!

Derek :( laughs) well do you have tomorrow off cause Richard gave me an Addison the day off

Meredith: No...but have fun

Derek: Thanks , im sooo exasted and Elaine's plane comes in early so im going to bed (they both get up) Do u want to come in???

Meredith: just sleep

Derek: Just sleep

Meredith: Ok

Derek wakes up looks at his clock, it says 8:00, he here's something in the kitchen and here catches the end of Meredith's 4 way call(its on speaker) with Alex, Cristina, Izzie and George

Meredith: yea, yea her flight comes in at 11:00 and Derek and Addison are picking her up

Cristina: Yes!!! My partner in crime is here! I feel like I got laid except I didn't get laid!

Meredith: Hey! I thought I was your person...

Cristina: yea you are but she's my partner in crime she no's how to get down with her bad self

Izzie: I feel strangely left out (laughs)

Alex: If it wouldn't put me in jail I would go out with her

George: I second that

Cristina: Shut up Bambi she wouldn't go out with you even if she could

George: Hey we had long talks...

Izzie: George you have long talks with every girl you like they think of you like a brother

Alex: Or a Sister

George: shut up Alex, you too Izzie (hangs up his phone)

Alex: gotta go im still on call... (Hangs up)

Izzie: gotta to go get ready

Cristina: what for Evil Spawn...

Meredith starts laughing hard

Izzie: you should too Cristina and Meredith, by the way Meredith are u

Mer: Derek's

Cristina: Awww all the little problems all better?

Mer: yes, and shut up

Izzie: ok bye

M&C: Bye

(Izzie hangs up)

(Meredith heres the shower going)

Meredith: gotta go bye

Cristina: wait I hear a shower... You going to do the nasty with McDreamy?

Meredith: Gonna for sure hells try (Hangs up)

Cristina: Never a dull moment in that relationship...lucky bitch. (Shakes her head and walks away to get ready.)

Meredith takes off all her clothes and literally jumps in the shower almost landing on top of Derek.

Derek: Owww what was that for?

Meredith: Sorry the cold air took over me so I jumped in.(leans in for a kiss)

Derek:(laughs) that's ok (kiss) aren't you(kiss) going to be(kiss) late for(kiss) Rounds.

Meredith: (Kisses) its worth it (kiss)

Derek: Ok...

So this go on for another 10 minutes until they both realize that they'll be late for   
there commitments(sp)

Derek: I have to get ready...(gets out of the shower)

Meredith: yea im probably going on scut for this.

Derek: Anyway Elaine's limo will be here I 30 minutes to take me and Addie to the airport.

Derek: Are you sure your ok with this

Meredith: Usually if this happen to anyone else I would probably would have broken up with them because of "daddy" issues, but in this case there 2 reasons why im fine. 1) This girl who you claim is your daughter is one of my best friends and 2) I love you to much to let go.

Derek: Laughs, Thank you. (Goes in for a passionate kiss)

Meredith: Wow! Thanks for that! (laughs) now I really have to go( they kiss good by, Derek watches Meredith drive off ,then goes inside and flips on the TV. while waiting for the limo to arrive, to find out there having a Elaine special on channel 4 and they just started a new video called more, more, more Derek sings along to it.

Derek: God. I can't believe my daughter is a pop star, starts to sing along to her song

(bold is what he sings)

Ooh, how do you like my love  
Ooh, how do you like my love

**But if you want to know  
How I really feel  
Just get the cameras rolling  
Get the action going  
**Baby you know my love for you is real  
Take me where you want to  
Then my heart you'll steal

**More, more, more  
How do you like it, how do you like it  
More, more, more  
**How do you like it, how do you like it  
More, more, more  
How do you like it, how do you like it

Ooh, how do you like my love  
Ooh, how do you like my love  
**  
And if you want to know  
What it means to me  
Just hear the rhythm grooving**  
Get your body moving  
Baby you know my love for you is true  
Any time you want to  
Do what you gotta do

**More, more, more  
How do you like it, how do you like it  
More, more, more  
**How do you like it, how do you like it  
More, more, more  
How do you like it, how do you like your love

Baby you know my love for you is real  
**Take me where you want to  
Then my heart you steal  
**  
More, more, more  
How do you like it, how do you like it  
More, more, more  
How do you like it, how do you like it  
More, more, more  
How do you like it, how do you like your love

Derek is so exictied that his daughters coming to town but liitle does he know that hes going to have to make a choice...

so thats all i got so far...

Its going to be ADDEK eventually hopefully


	2. Karma

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, its own by the fabulous Shonda Rhimes

Karma. In The Webster's Dictionary it, is defined as "seen as bringing upon oneself inevitable results, good or bad, either in this life or in a reincarnation" or "fate; destiny" In Derek and Addison case its both, it was faith and the fact that they like own her that they would see there daughter again, but they brought it on themselves and they now at some level that there daughter has moved on. 

Seattle Tacoma Airport: 10:45 am

Baggage Claim

Derek, Addison, and there moms are waiting nervously and keep staring at the photographer by the escalators who are also waiting for Elaine and Eric.

Addison (starts to hyperventilate) were are they?!?! Are they ok? Why are there so many photographers???

Derek: Addi calm down. They are ok. There probably some many photographers because one she's really famous and two she's are daughter. Remember all those benefits we went to and they were all over us.

Addison: I guess your right

Derek: I know Im am (smiles) I can prove it too. Watch. Hey guys. (Waves at the photographers)

They all turn around and looked puzzled at them.

Photographer #1: Oh My God!!!!! That's Derek and Addison Shepherd!!

Photographer #2: I thought they were dead!!!

All: Hey Shepherds look over here!!!!

They take a ton of Photos of them then start to lay off.

Addison: You made you point

Random Photographer: There COMING!!!!

As all these security guards start to come down the escalator, Derek and Addison stand up so they can see there daughter. But to there surprise they see the whole crew is there and more people they did not look happy to see…..first comes Savvy and Wise( they have to be there) then Elaine holding marks hand and cracking up at a joke he just said then Nancy and Ann Marie then the two boys Eric( who you will later find out is Elaine's boyfriend and his parents are close to der and Addie.) and Michael ( who is Ann Marie's Boyfriend) then Derek's 3 other sisters Rachel, Kathleen, And Sarah.

Also Elaine's two best friends, who were off from school Mackenzie, and Marcie, and finally Addison brother Jonathan.

Derek: Mom why are they all here

Ella: They wanted to show support and see you.

Marie: Same with Jonathan

Just as they stopped talking Derek mad eye contact with Elaine. A wide McDreamy grin spread across both there faces , She pushes past all the security guards as everyone else yells at her to be careful( everyone on the Escalator that is) He hold his arms out for her. She runs to him.

Elaine: _DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY (runs_ into his arms)

Derek (grabs her) Princess I missed you sooo much!

Elaine: Me too! Daddy?

Derek: (still holds her) yes

Elaine: You're swishing me and I need to hug mom.

Derek: Oh (Lets go)

Elaine: Mom (hugs her)

Addison: Hey sweetie (is about to cry.)

So after all the hugs and excitent and savvy and Addison jumping excited to see each other. They all got into three limos Derek, Addison, Elaine, Ann Marie, Nancy, Savvy, and And Wise in one. Mark and the three sisters in another, and Michael, Eric, Marcie, and Mackenzie in the third, with Addie's brother.

Marcie: I cannot believe you didn't let me into your lime ELAINE SHEPHERD!!!!! (Every one laughs)

Elaine: Ok well tomorrow we start shooting and tonight's the big benefit!!!! (Claps hands)

Derek & Addison: What benefit?

Wise: Well it's this benefit for the reality show that we did called the Life of the Privilege, Rich and famous. It included Me, Savvy, Elaine, mark, Nancy, Ann Marie, Eric, And Michael.

3 sisters: Jeez Derek you thought we came to see you (laughs)

Addison: Are we invited?

Savvy: Of course you are all your of its are in Elaine's Suite. So are your friends from the hospital.

Derek & Addison: Who?????

Nancy: Well lets see, Preston Burke, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Izzie Stevens, George O' Malley,Cristina Yang, Alex Karev( loud whoops come from the kids), and Meredith Grey.

Derek and Addison: Does she know about…. You know. (Whispers)

Nancy: (whispers) she's friends with Meredith but doesn't know she's the Slutty intern.

Derek: Ohh got it

Elaine, Mackenzie, Marcie: ok my stylist just texted me got to go (Elaine kiss her parents cheeks and away she went)

Derek: I can't believe she's here

Addison: I Know

Savvy: you guys aren't even close to being forgiven from any of us

Derek: Elaine forgave us

Wise: you got to be kidding me she's probably the most mad at you she's just excited, one the benefits over you will get the wrath of The Elaine Shepherd.

Savvy: Ok I have to go help Elaine you two cant see her until the benefit so I give you the dress( points to Addie) and you will go up to your rented suite.

Derek: we have a rented suite?

Mark: yes its 6625

Derek: Thanks

Next up the benefit … and there is huge horrible surprises in store for are characters.


	3. Benefit pt1

Benefit: 7:00 p.m.

Tables:

Table 1 is empty because whenever the cast sits down that's where they sit

Table 2: Is Derek, Addison, There families, and Adele and Richard, Marcie, And Mackenzie

Table 3: Meredith, Cristina, George (he brings Callie), Izzie, Alex, Bailey, And Burke

There are about ten other table but we don't know the people there

(Richards Up at the podium)

Richard: (finishing up his speech) and now it's my pleasure to present the cast of the life of the privilege, rich, and famous.

(Standing Ovation)

Elaine: Thanks you all so much for coming im here to present our new music video " Say Goodbye" This video means a lot to me because its about two people that the whole cast is very close to, Especially me. Ok. This video is I about how you say good bye and like the song says that if you love the person enough you would never really say goodbye forever. Ok lets explain the video it includes the whole cast. They asked us to cry at one point and when we tried to fake cry it turned into real tears because the video meant so much. All the girls cried, Eric cried, Michael and Wise, even MARCUS SLOAN CRIED!!!(Everyone laughs) Its starts off a year in the past with us Trying to cope with the two mystery peoples leaving (you see Addison and Derek looking puzzled). Then you see in the present time now. Ok before I go on ramble more. Here it's our new music video "Say Goodbye"

Lyrics:

In the years to come  
Will you think about these moments that we shared?  
In the years to come  
Are you gonna think it over  
And how we lived each day with no regret  
Nothing lasts forever though you want it to  
The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you  
Chorus:   
Sometimes goodbye  
though it hurts in your heart  
is the only way for destiny  
sometimes goodbye  
though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
Ill miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
cause true love never dies

In a year from now  
Maybe therell be things  
Well wish wed never said  
In a year from now  
Maybe well see each other  
standing on the same street corner  
no regrets  
Each and every end is always written in the stars  
If only I could stop the world  
Id make this last

Chorus:  
Sometimes goodbye  
though it hurts in your heart  
is the only way for destiny  
sometimes goodbye  
though it hurts is the only way now  
for you and me  
though it's the hardest thing to say  
Ill miss your love in every way  
so say goodbye  
but don't you cry  
cause true love never dies

And when you need my arms to run into  
Ill come for you  
Nothing will ever change the way I feel  
Chorus:  
Sometimes goodbye  
though it hurts in your heart  
is the only way for destiny  
sometimes goodbye  
though it hurts is the only way now  
for you and me  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
Ill miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
but don't you cry  
cause true love never dies

(As the song ends you see Elaine to her back as she is about to shut the door then she sings that last line then you see the 2 mystery peoples picture and it is Addison and Derek with Elaine when she was a baby.)


	4. Benefit Pt 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Benefit Part 2

As the song ended everyone one was in tears even Cristina though she will later deny it, except one person, Meredith.

As the cast comes back on stage everyone gives another standing ovation with tears in there eyes.

Wise & Mark: On a much happy note (wiping their tears) we have some news for those people from Seattle.

Savvy: Elaine why don't you tell them

Elaine: Ok first I want to get my girls up here Marcie, McKenzie, Ann Marie come on up.

All: ok everyone here who works at Seattle Grace we have a little surprise. A couple months ago I asked my uncle Richard if we could to a music video there about the SGH staff with out them knowing, he said ok. Well we got the footage from the hidden cameras about a month ago and our video guys mad the video. I haven't seen but all I know is there is scene Where my dad punches out mark (everyone laughs) so heres the video it's a little mix of when we where there, there prom and normal days it goes with the song how to save a life. By "The Fray".

(Ok where the lyrics are I'll put a scene)

**Step one you say we need to talk (shows Elaine talking to the chief)**

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk (all bold)**

**He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on through**

_Some sort of window to your right (Addison and Derek in elevator)_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend (Derek Punches out Mark)**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life?**

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best (Bailey & Interns)

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

**Lay down a list of what is wrong (Nancy Talking to Derek)**

**The things you've told him all along**

_And pray to God he hears you (Ann Marie & Elaine Crying)_

_And pray to God he hears you_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life?

As he begins to raise his voice (Pick Me, Chose Me Scene) 

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

**Drive until you lose the road**

**Or break with the ones you've followed**

**He will do one of two things **

**He will admit to everything**

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came (Burke and Cristina, Then George and Callie)**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

**_Had I known how to save a life?_**

_**(Derek Running after Meredith then them kissing in the hall)**_

Elaine looks at her parents in horror then to Meredith, Then grabs the mike and looks straight at Meredith. (Everyone else is too shocked to speak)

Elaine: YOU WHORE!!!!!!!

You're the Slutty intern?!?! Meredith how could you? You slept with my FATHER?!?!!

Meredith: Screams at her I didn't freakin no he was your father until yesterday.

Elaine looks at her dad and mom

Elaine: oh I see how it is, I have a question: how many people from Seattle no I exist? (No one raises there hand)

Elaine: Ok I deal with you two later (points too Der and Addie)

Elaine: MEREDITH GET THE HELL OUT!!

MEREDITH: WHAT?!?!!

Elaine: GET OUT!! You are no longer considered my friend.

Meredith: No

Elaine: SECURITY!!!

Security escorts Meredith out with her screaming Derek but all Derek could do was put his head down and cry

All of a sudden you see Elaine sway back in forth. Then the world goes black for Elaine Shepherd.


	5. Benefit Pt 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Benefit Part 3

Elaine heard faint voices as she started to come back.

Mark: She's coming too!!!

Savvy & Nancy (same time): Thanks god

Elaine: What Happened?

Derek: you pasted out sweetie

Elaine: Get off of me just remembering what happened

Derek backs off and she goes into Marks arms, and starts to sob uncontrollably

Mark picks her up in his arm, and starts to leave as everyone watches

Elaine (Still crying) Wait I want my mommy!!!

Savvy: ADDIE YOU HEARD THE GIRL! GO!

Addison runs to her

Nancy: Im sorry but this over we are having a small emergency, please leave in an orderly fashion and get your gift bags as you leave. Thank you. Have a Great night and a safe ride home.

As all of there family and friends start to run off stage and into Elaine's Suite giving Derek evil and how could you glares as they ran behind the huge group with Mark, Addison, McKenzie, And Marcie leading.

Derek was left there all alone on the stage just standing in horror, thinking how he could do this to his daughter and he mother, and after the last person left the ballroom he thought about what Wise had said early , then stared to sob uncontrollably, there alone on the stage.

As he sat there crying he thought about all the good times he and Addie and Elaine had. 11 birthdays, 11 Christmas, and 11 thanksgivings. And how proud He and Addie looked tonight. Also how the Photographers called the Shepherds and how he liked that.

Through tears Derek said could I be falling in love with her again?

He had this empty feeling since the divorce, but he thought Elaine or Meredith could fill it, but as they sat there occasionally touching hands and laughing with there families liked old time he knew. Addison filled the EMPTY HOLE.

After he had composed him self, still sitting there he thought to himself he was going to have to make a choice. Meredith, just Meredith and a chance to start a new family. Or Elaine and Addison and the chances to start over with the family that was old, familiar, and that he loved so much in the past. Only Derek Shepherd knew the answer, and it

lied right in his heart.


	6. The Day After

Please Review I only have 2!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The day after. Most people think of the day after, as the day after a one night stand, but for Derek Shepherd is was the day after his daughter found out about the other women.

9:45 a.m. The Westin Seattle-Presidential Suite.

There is a knock at the door and Addison Montgomery go's to answer, on the other side of the door is her ex husband Derek. She opens the door and immediately regrets it. She go's in to close when he's about to say something.

Derek: Addison wait!

Addison: What!

Derek: Just let me talk to her Addison

(thinking to herself) He's giving me that look. The look that I Addison Montgomery former Shepherd can't resist. The look that makes my heart melts. With that half McDreamy smile half Im so sorry, with those deep big blue eyes.

Addison: Fine. But stay clear of Sav, Wise, Nancy, Kathleen, Karen, Beth, Michael, Eric, and Mark, especially Mark!

Oh and Derek Marcie and McKenzie are with her,and don't screw this up.

Derek: Okay thanks. Derek walks into the living room of Elaine suite and immediately feels the glares of everyone Addie just named.

He starts to walk fast towards the room Addison told him before he was stopped in his tracks by his own mother.

Ella: Derek you screw this up and I will be forced to dis own you. If your father was alive he would be very angry with you.

Derek: Ok

Derek Shepherd gets to the door and pauses. He goes back through his mind and thinks of all the things he has done wrong. He tried to think of what he did wrong with Addie, Mark, and Meredith, but all he could think of is Left Elaine. Left Elaine, Left Elaine. It was clawing through his brain. And pained him inside.

He opens the door and what he finds horrify's him.


	7. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Previously on Grey's Anatomy: He opens the door and what he finds horrify's him.

He opens door to find his Daughter, his baby, his little princess with her two best friends by her side, with her hair the worst he has ever seen it, her eyes all puffy from crying, and her voice so small and raspy from crying it made him want to cry. She looks so vulnerable just like the day she was born.

Elaine: (crying) how can he do that I mean first me now my mom how horrible can one person be? I mean he probably forgot it was my birthday soon.

Marcie: Its ok he's just a Bastard

McKenzie: Elaine you have so many people that love so much more than him I mean I have never met some many people who would fight for you to live with them.

At this point Derek can't take anymore and has to interrupt.

Derek: (Clears his throat.) Ladies can I talk to Elaine alone.

Marcie is about to protest but McKenzie stops her.

McKenzie: Yes Dr. Shepherd. (They both leave but Marcie doesn't leave without bumping into to Derek's shoulder.)

Elaine: (Gets out of bed.) What do you want?

Derek: I came here to apologize (Elaine scuffs) and tell you I think your be Irrational and a bit dramatic about this (Just Then Elaine loses it)

Elaine: IM IRRATIONAL! IM IRRATIONAL!!! Seriously?!?!?! Ok first off im not the one that left to pick up all the pieces. Im not the one that cheated on his wife after your gave her all that crap about her cheating on you. Im not the one who cut his daughter out of his life without as much as a goodbye.

Derek: how can you forgive mom and Mark for what they did?

Elaine: I can forgave mom because she apologize profusely after I found out, and because when she left I knew she was going after something important. She wasn't going to take the job out their until Uncle Richard told her that you were out there. Mark is a different story. I really didn't forgive until mom left. When she was there I pretty much avoided him, but when Savvy came out to this hole in wall. I had to go with Mark, and I just sort of broke down when I saw him, like the wall that I had established between me being mad at him just crumbled. He has been so good too me,daddy I just love him so much, but you I cant, I just can't forgive you for what you did. Not just that you left, but the fact that you where absent for a while.

Derek: Elaine at some point you will have to forgive me.

Elaine: No I can't, and every else says I don't have too.

Derek: Elaine come on get real. The world doesn't revolve around you.

Elaine: OH MY GOD!!!! I know the world doesn't revolve around me, because the world doesn't revolve around you.

Derek: How so.

Elaine: well let's start with the fact everyone around you has dropped there lives for something you did.

Derek: what no they haven't.

Elaine: Oh yes they have lets start with Sav and Wise they dropped they're whole life and lifestyle to take care of me. Mark: He stopped his way to make my dreams come true, with the help of Sav and Wise of course, but that's not the point Mark isn't the one who suppose make my dreams come true you are! Then there is Nancy who pretty much moved to New York to make the commute for Ann Marie easier and to be closer to me if I need help. Finally their's mommy who drop everything for you (she's crying). She dropped her precious lifestyle, her practice, her friends and family, her brownstone, and finally me.

Derek: Oh Elaine. (He's crying) Im so sorry

Elaine: No it's too late I waited for that apology along time ago.

Derek: Please Elaine. Im your Father for god sakes!

Elaine: Im sorry I can't. I have to go back to New York it's my home, so I'll be the bigger person and say it. You don't have to feel any guilt Im fine. I know you want a new family with Meredith and I don't want to stand in the way of that ,so goodbye.

With that Elaine walks out of the room leaving Derek Astonished.

Meanwhile at the Seattle Grace locker room……

Cristina: Geez Meredith what was up with that scene last night

Meredith: Shut up Cristina. Im pissed off

Alex: what do you expect it was his daughter…..

George: Yeah you expected him to run after you and kick the security guards ass.

Meredith: Well….

Izzie: Meredith that's stupid

Bailey: (groans) ROUNDS NOW!!!! They walk out of the locker room and started rounds, but Meredith had a lot more on her mind mainly a Shepherd.


	8. What He Needs To Do

Seattle Grace Hospital………

12:00 P.M

Derek Shepherd sprints through desperately trying to Meredith. He now knows for sure that what he needs to do is the one thing that he thought he would never do again.

Hurt Meredith.

He finally spots Meredith at the 2nd floor nurses station checking charts.

Derek: Meredith!

Meredith: Is there something you need Dr.Shepherd?

Derek: Actually there is, come with me. She follows him to the cafeteria where they sit down.

Listen Meredith, I love my daughter with all my heart, and right now she thinks I love you more than her, which I don't. She actually said to me have a nice life with Meredith and have a new family and don't feel guilty. I Love my daughter, and im not about to lose her to Mark. (Although he will put up a good fight) I thought I loved you, BUT I realized last night that I loved you because you weren't Addison. I loved you because you where different, you where the anti Addison. It took me a long time to look through the haze and realize the only reason I go on is knowing Addison and Elaine are still in my world, if there not I don't know what I would do, so I have to go after them. I know I can get Elaine, I think, But Addison….. I've done so much damage to the women I love the most it may be a pipe dream.

Meredith: Derek what are you saying?

Derek: I breaking up with you.

Meredith; What?!?!? You're breaking up with me for satins whore?!?!?

Derek: Yes.

Meredith: You know you are going to regret this.

Derek: Maybe I will but im willing to take that chance. (He gets up and walks away)

Meredith: Wait! (He turns around) Don't hurt her. Both of them, or I'll get Bailey to kick your ass.

Derek: I won't, and, hey Bailey is already on my war path.

With That Derek Shepherd walks out of them hospital gets into to his car and heads to the airport.

Elaine's Flight (and her eountroge) leaves at 1: 00 on a jet

Addison's and the moms leave at 2:30 on Delta

Derek's Flight leaves at 3:00 on Continental

Next up: Old Love, Forgotten Memories…… Derek's Confrontation with Elaine, will she Accept his apologizes? Will Derek spill his heart to Addison? Will my favorite couple _ever_ get back together? Will I get Ice cream tonight? Find in the Next chapter of Why We Love New York!!!


	9. Forgive, sounds good

Disclaimer: _still_ don't on anything.

Derek Shepherd had been in New York for only 24 hours and he already feel in love with the city again. He had just got a call from Wise saying Elaine had gotten into the office, and told him it was ok to come up. He got in to his 2005 Mercedes and drove down the familiar streets to Jive Records. He reached the office building that was like a mile high and parked his car. He was about to walk into the conversation of his life.

The Elevator ride up was a tense one. Once he reached the 24th floor, and started walking to the E.A.M office everyone stopped what they where doing and stared as if they new exactly who he was without ever meeting him. He stopped right in front of Wise's office and was about to open the door, but then he heard laughter. Too very familiar laughter's that sounded exactly alike, but at the same time totally different. He decided to follow the laughter down the corridor to a large office with four separate desks and a couch. On the couch sat Elaine and Addison. He opened the door and cleared his throat.

Derek: Addie, can I talk to Elaine.

Addison: Yea. I'll be in wise's office.

Derek: So….. Where's the rest of your crew?

Elaine: (looks down at her very stylish Gucci boots.) There at lunch with Aunt Nancy.

Elaine: What are you doing here?

Derek: I came to apologize for everything, I realized that I only loved Meredith because she wasn't your mother, she's Anti Addison. I'll do anything for you to forgive me. Anything. Just please forgive me.

Elaine: "Forgive, sounds good ,Forget, I'm not sure I could"

With that Elaine walks into the elevator. Leaving Derek confused of what she just said.


	10. When Somebody Loved Me

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, but Shonda does **

Addison, Nancy, Savvy, Wise, and Derek were in Wises office trying to figure out what she said

Addison: So wait she said "forgive sounds good, forget im not sure I could"?

Derek: yea

Nancy: What does that mean?

Savvy: I don't

Wise: Know

Mark Walks in doing his Markalicious walk.

Mark: Bitches!

Savvy, Wise, Nancy Reply: Bitch!

Derek and Addison look at each other puzzled

Addison: what ever happen to saying hello?

They all laugh

Derek: Mark what are you doing here?

Mark: hey I have just as much as a right here as you do! Maybe more

Derek: Do not! She's my daughter, and last time I checked you didn't give any sperm to the process.

Mark: Well if she's that important why did you leave her?

Derek: Im not discussing this with you. When I wasn't here you had not right to talk to her, or see her.

Mark: Derek, Im sorry truly sorry what I did to your family, too your marriage, but Derek the reason I helped with Elaine is to make it up to you. When Addison left that girl was so screwed up, and I couldn't help but think that was my entire fault. What I did I did for you , because you are my best friend and no matter how much you hate me of want me to die to me you will always be my best friend.

Wise: That man right there (points to mark) saved your daughters life. Twice.

Derek: What?

Addison; What???!!!

Sav: it's true. Once while we where in the Hampton's Elaine got stung by a killer bee and mark was the only one knew exactly what to down to what "Epi Pen" to use he performed CPR and got a helicopter to come to take her to St. Vincent's in less than ten minutes. The other time was when at a concert the stage caught on fire and Elaine got caught under a beam and Mark risked his life went on the burning stage and picked up Elaine's lifeless body and carried out the door.

Nancy: So Derek Michael Shepherd you have no right to go and say anything to this man about your daughter!

At this point Derek's crying and walks right up to Mark, everyone thinks he's going to punch him but he shocked everyone by hugging hi m

Derek: (Whispering in Marks ear) Thank you so much. Thank you. He starts to pull back but then goes back and says: Mark you'll always be my friend now and forever.

Savvy: Finally you two asses make up!!!

Addison: Praises the lord!

Mark: What are we all talking about?

Nancy: Well Elaine told Derek "Forgive, sounds good, Forget I'm not sure I could" and were trying to figure out what that means…..

Mark: Idiots. You (points to Derek) and you are a brain surgeon Im shocked you didn't know what this mean.

Addison: What does mean, oh so smart one?

Mark: It means she can forgive for what you have done, but she can't forget what you did and what heartache you gave her. DUH!!!

Derek: Seriously?

Mark: Seriously.

Nancy: So what do we do now?

Derek: I go find Elaine

Addison: Where is she?

Mark: I think I know.

Mark leads Derek out the door and down into the New York streets where they get into Mark's Aston Martin and down towards the Upper East Side, as they past central park Derek takes the time to ask mark where they are going

Mark: You'll see. They drive in silence for another 5 min until they stop in front of a familiar brownstone.

Derek: Here?

Mark: Yep

Derek: You coming in……?

Mark: Nah you go in.

Derek: See yea around.

Mark: you too.

Mark drives off leaving Derek on the steps of his former home. He puts the key in the familiar hole, opens the door and hears silence. He walks further into his living room and still hears silence. He' about to reach for the kitchen door then he hears faint sounds of a piano and sees the door to the basement/Gym/Elaine's ballet studio. He reaches for the door and many memories come flooding back to him he remembers the stairs he is walking on. He gets father down the stairs and hears her sing, really sing a beautiful song he remembers, but doesn't know where from. He gets to the floor and realizes the song she's sing and playing on the piano is the song that Derek uses to sing her to sleep with. He hadn't heard the song in ages and only sang it for her. He stands there in silence blissfully listening.

Elaine (singing & Playing the piano): when somebody loved me  
everything was beautiful  
every hour spent together  
lives within my heart and when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
and when was happy

Derek ( whisper sings) When she loved me Through the summer and the fall  
we had each other that was all  
just she and I together

Elaine: like it was meant to be and when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her 

Derek decides that this is the time to cut in and sing.

Derek clears his voice and starts:

And I knew that she loved me so the years went by

I stayed the same

but she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
still I waited for the day  
when she'd say "I will always love you" Lonely and forgotten  
never thought she'd look my way  
she smiled at me and held me just like she use to do  
like she loved me

Elaine looks over and is startled by the person standing by the door but continues with her song as Derek inches closer to the girl he loves the most.

Elaine & Derek:

When she loved me when somebody loved me  
everything was beautiful  
every hour spent together  
lives within my heart  
when she loved me.

The song ends and with tears in both of there eyes Elaine runs into to the old fathers she knew before Meredith before mark when he loved her and Addison. He held her close wanting to remember every detail of this moment.

Elaine: (crying) Thank you. I love you daddy.

Derek; (also crying) I love too.

They stood there in bliss, when Addison walked in and upon seeing them together, she burst into tears. Derek motioned for the crying Addison to join the hug and they stood there like a crying screwed up family, but at the same time a happy out back together family.


	11. The Real Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything is owned by ABC, Touchstone, and shondaland. Except Elaine I own her proudly.

After there Reunion of sorts and Addison calming down Derek sits down to talk to Elaine and Addison goes to make tea.

They are sitting on the Piano bench

Derek: Elaine im truly sorry that I left you, and I want to tell you I won't be doing that again, ever. Are we good?

Elaine: (Looking down at the beautiful diamond ring on her index finger) yea were good. (Smiles)

Derek follows her gaze and sees the gorgeous custom made Harry Winston pink, princess cut diamond ring.

Derek (grabs her hand): Elaine Amelia Shepherd where the hell did you get this ring?

Elaine: (Whispers) Mark.

Derek: WHAT?

Elaine: Mark. Stop with the 3rd degree ok? He gave it to me for my birthday because in his family when a girl turns 13 she gets a ring to show the she's now an adult. Or something like that. Anyways he gave me this because he thinks of me of the daughter he never had. I got it this morning. It was an early gift but he couldn't stand waiting to tomorrow to give it to me.

At this point Addison walks in with three glasses of Ice Tea.

Derek: Did you know that Mark gave her a Sloane Legacy Ring?

Addison: Yea I picked it out, is that a problem?

Derek: I guess not….I mean he is your godfather. (Smiles at Elaine). Elaine can I talk to your mother alone?

Elaine: Sure. I'll be at the office; I have to finish some of my homework.

Addison (Her maternal instinct automatically kicking in) you need to be home by 6:00 P.M. sharp we have dinner with your grandparents at 7:00 P.M. at Mr. Chows.

Elaine (already half way up the stairs) got it.

Addison: so what did you want to talk about?

Derek: Addison, I broke up with Meredith.

Addison: Why?!?!

Derek: Well there are two reasons. One because I realized I didn't truly love her and two Elaine now hates her.

Addison: You What??!?! You spent the last year of our marriage gawking over her, only to find out you didn't love her?

Derek: I apologize for that, I guess that I was still mad at you for what you did with mark

Addison: Fine I'll give you that but you can't use that excuse for another year.

Derek: I don't think I'll use that excuse again. Addie there's another reason I broke up with Meredith.

Addison: Well, what is it?

Derek: I…I…Still….Do you want to go shopping for Elaine's gifts?

Addison: Uhh sure…..but what was the other reason?

Derek: Never mind it was stupid.

Addison: (playfully slaps his arm) Come on what is it?

Derek: Umm (trying to think of an excuse that's true, but wont give away the real reason he broke up with her) she snores.

Addison: (walking up the stairs) well that's stupid.

With that they go shopping. Stopping at all Elaine's favorite stores, maxing out their credit cards because they feel so much guilt for leaving her. When they get home they realize they bought so much stuff it fills almost the whole floor of Elaine's room.

So Derek couldn't tell Addison that he loved her because he was afraid that she would have already moved on. And wouldn't take him back.

So I was thinking about changing the name To **True Love Never Dies** what do you think….

Please Review!!!!!


	12. Birthday's and I Love You's

Disclaimer: _Still_ don't own anything

Addison & Derek: Happy Birthday!!!!!!

Elaine: Go away its 8:00.

Addison: But it's your birthday….

Derek: and everyone downstairs with a bunch of presents fit for a real princess, like you.

Elaine: Presents!!! Im up Im up! (Runs into the closet and within seconds is very presentable)

Elaine: come on losers it's my birthday.

So they go downstairs where everyone is waiting she opens presents they have cake the whole shebang. While everyone was laughing and talking about old times and after Derek Mark finish an intense game of thumb war. Derek decides it's now or never. He has to sink or swim and he's isn't going to sink.

Derek: Addison can I talk to you in the kitchen

Addison: sure (gets up from where she sitting)

All there family members and friends (Mark, Marcie, Sav, Wise, Mackenzie, Micheal, and Eric) shrug in off until Derek closes the shutters and locks the doors in the kitchen. Then they all go to the doors and shutters to listens

Addison: Derek you're not going to kill me are you?

Derek (laughs) no

Derek: Addison when I divorced you I thought that was it, I thought I would cut all are ties except Elaine, and go with Meredith. As time progressed I had this feeling that a part of my heart was missing. I thought it was Elaine that filled, but when I saw Elaine it still wasn't filled. It wasn't until you and I where laughing with all are friends and family at the banquet in Seattle just like all those times we where happy (by this time Addison is crying and a bit confused). It wasn't until then that I realized that you filled, that I love you and that I can't live without you. I want to be you're family again; I want to spend Birthdays, Christmases, and Thanksgivings with you. What im about to ask you is completely crazy to ask and im would completely understand if you say no or laugh in my face, but here it goes. Addison Forbes Montgomery will you become a Shepherd again and marry me? Please Pick me, chose me, love me. Gets down on one knee and opens a box with a huge ring bigger than Elaines or her old one. Everyone on the other side is absolutely shocked and intensely waiting an answer.

Addison: I... I.. umm I don't know what to say, Derek are you crazy? I mean we weren't even dating were divorced for gods sake!

Derek: Shh Shh its okay we can date we can do anything you want I just want to be with you forever and for always

Addison: Ok Ill do it I'll marry you

Derek: you will?

Addison; Yes I will! (Derek takes her in his arms and spins her around) by this time the doors and shutters break open and everyone one comes tumbling out.

Elaine: Yes, it worked!!!!!

Nancy: Finally! I knew it!

Mark: Wait go man!!!

Savvy: oh Addie!!!!

The moms: screaming and hugging each other: Yesss!!!!

Derek and Addison: All smiles: Easdroppers

They both motion for Elaine to come over, and she runs and embraces them in a big threesome hug!

Elaine: This is **The best** birthday present ever!

Derek: Better than the pony?

Addison: It better be better than a pony ( everyone laughs)

Elaine: Yes, Better than the pony

Derek: Good.

XXXXXXX

Ok the next few of chapters are going to be Derek, Addison, and Elaine having flashbacks there lives (none in Seattle I believe) Before the divorce, and how they want there new lives to turn out when Addie and Derek getting together again.

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
